


Talking Out Loud

by Piper_Potato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gay, High School, Multi, Other, Poems, Reality, Teens, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Potato/pseuds/Piper_Potato
Summary: Going through High School can be tough.  Many call it Hell or Jail.  What happens when your life always has been trash and that's all you've known.  These stories that I am about to tell are all real.  I thank the people that have let me write about their lives as well as giving me the courage to write my own.  I really am grateful.





	1. Gray Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Most will be pretty short because I wanna be able to update more and I write them during school on sticky notes so, I have limited space. It works best as well.

##  Gray Eyes Sad

Water pouring out

Insides  howling like a dog

Curled up like an armadillo

Blood

Lots of it

Pooling, 

Dripping,

Staining

Onto the carpet

_ Must be replaced later, _

He thought,

_ If I’m still here… _

 


	2. It Burns

##  It Burns

She began,

My memory is clear on what she spoke

_ He hurt me _

_ He would never stop _

_ Again _

_             And _

_                          Again _

_ Painfully He hurt me _

_ I said stop _

_                         To Him, _

_                                                  It meant go _

_ I clawed _

__

_ He took it as pleasure _

 


	3. Spoken

##  He Spoke

Words I thought 

I would never hear

Beautiful words 

From him

Like no other

Whispered but clear

Raspy and sweet

Far away but feeling so close

Then

It flickered off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my poor little gay boy. This is a long distance relationship by the way if you weren't able to catch that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fragment of a story. Remember that this story contains mature content in some places later on. I try not to say exactly what's going on in any graphic manner but some places I will. Sorry. I'll try to warn so those who want can skip over.


End file.
